skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Druid
'Druid '(Ẩn sĩ) là một nhân vật trong game. Anh ta có ngoại hình giống như Tiên nhân nhưng với hai gạc nai, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích mà mái tóc dài óng ả một màu trắng mượt. Anh còn mặc áo choàng màu xanh lục với những dải lụa ở giữa. Một khi được mở khoá, anh có thể được gặp dưới dạng một NPC trong quá trình chơi, tay cầm Crispy Bone (Khúc xương giòn). Anh sẽ cho mượn một con sói của anh để hỗ trợ cho đến hết level. * Con sói sẽ bất tử và phục vụ tính năng của một thú nuôi và giống như các nhân vật khác dưới dạng NPC Đồng bọn, nó sẽ phục vụ cho đến hết level. Cách mở khoá Anh có thể được mở khoá với giá £1.89, $1.99 (46,000₫) Những skin khác * "Workaholic" (Chăm làm việc) - Giá: $0.99 (23,000₫) * "Farseer" (Tiên tri) - Giá: 5,000 gems * "Christmas" (Giáng Sinh) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Skin mặc định trong phiên bản Giáng Sinh. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: $1.99 (46,000₫) ** Có vẻ như được dựa trên rồng biển. ** Triệu hồi chó sói nhưng nhìn như cá. * "Frostash" (Lửa băng) - Giá: $2.99 (69,000₫) ** Triệu hồi chó sói nhưng lông xù hơn, cộng thêm sừng tê giác. Chỉ số Druid có chỉ số máu và sát thương cận chiến rất khá. Tuy nhiên, anh lại thiếu hụt về giáp và năng lượng. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Increase effectiveness of Pets and Followers" buff (Tăng hiệu quả của Thú nuôi và Đồng bọn) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Summon Wolves (Triệu hồi Chó sói) ;Cơ bản :Triệu hồi 2 con sói để đánh thay bạn. * Hai con sói, một con xám nâu và một con xám xanh, sẽ đóng vai trò như thú nuôi. Giống như thú nuôi thông thường, chúng bất tử, nhưng nếu nhận quá nhiều sát thương, chúng sẽ ngừng hoạt động và dừng việc đánh thay người chơi (trong vòng 30 giây). * Sói chỉ tấn công cận chiến in. Đòn tấn công của chúng, như One Punch, có tầm lan rộng nhỏ. Những đòn tấn công này sẽ được tác động bởi "Melee Weapons Deflect Bullets" Buff (Những đòn cận chiến sẽ phản lại đạn). Mỗi đòn tấn công gây 5 sát thương. * Sói chỉ tồn tại đến hết level. Sang level sau phải tự triệu hồi lại. last * Nếu Chó sói đã được triệu hồi, sử dụng kỹ năng sẽ khiến Druid thực hiện một đòn tấn công cận chiến. * Sói không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Nâng cấp Đĩa đồ ăn (Pet Food). Nhưng Pet buff sẽ nâng sát thương lên 8 và tăng số máu tối đa của chúng. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :Chó sói có năng lực nguyên tố khi tấn công. '' :* Sói sẽ sử dụng đòn tấn công màu đỏ (gây cháy) hoặc màu xanh (đóng băng). Màu săc của con sói sẽ cho biết nguyên tố nó sẽ sử dụng. :* Điều này không áp dụng cho con sói mượn từ NPC Druid. Lời thoại * ''"I love fluffy animals." (Tui thích những con vật lông xù.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh. * "Time to celebrate Year of the Dog" (Cùng ăn mừng Năm Mậu Tuất nào” :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh trong dịp Tết Âm lịch. :* Lời thoại này được sử dụng lại trong phiên bản 2.0.0, vào năm Kỷ Hợi. * "We should drop our differences and fight together." (Chúng ta nên bỏ qua những sự khác biệt và hãy chiến đấu cùng nhau!) :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. * "My wolf will aid you" (Sói của tui sẽ trợ giúp cậu.) :Sau khi triệu hồi sói để trợ giúp người chơi. Thông tin thêm * Druid là nhân vật duy nhất mà kỹ năng có hai tính năng riêng biệt. * Khi kỹ năng đang ở trạng thái cận chiến, nó có thời gian hồi chiêu ngắn nhất (Ngắn hơn cả của Rogue - Đạo tặc). ** Đây là bởi vì quá trình hồi chiêu của Rogue sẽ không bắt đầu cho đến khi hắn hoàn thành xong động tác lăn 0.5 giây, trong khi kỹ năng của Druid sẽ bắt đầu hồi ngay khi sử dụng. * Trong phiên bản 1.5.0 (Giáng Sinh), những con sói anh triệu hồi từng ngẫu nhiên đeo gạc tuần lộc hoặc nón Nô-en. ** Điều này không áp dụng cho những con sói thuộc skin “Christmas” (Giáng Sinh) ngoài phiên bản ấy. ** Tuy nhiên trong phiên bản 1.10.0, Những con sói sẽ luôn đeo nón Nô-en và không hề đeo gạc tuần lộc. * Trong phiên bản 1.8.2, những con sói của anh được thay đổi diện mạo mới hung dữ hơn. * NPC Druid từng sử dụng một cây Staff of Nature (Trượng Thiên nhiên) trước phiên bản 1.10.0. * Khi sử dựng kỹ năng của anh để triệu hồi sói, người chơi có thể nghe được tiếng sói hú. ** Thêm nữa, hiệu ứng hoạt ảnh khói khi triệu hồi còn được tái sử dụng cho Statue of the Knight (Tượng Hiệp sĩ) và Staff of Skeleton (Trượng triệu Xương). __NOEDITSECTION__